


Still Growing Up

by splendid_splendont



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Drama, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: Bill and Richie have some trouble with the holidays, but at least they've got each other.





	Still Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt that just kept on going.

 

Fall break is a strange thing. Richie didn't understand the appeal of Thanksgiving. A smorgasbord of food he could get behind, but the whole family aspect? Well that he could do without and he usually did.

 

The Losers said their goodbyes in the hallway with excited chatter of the food they would stuff their faces with and the chance to see relatives from far away. Bill was uncharacteristically quiet during whole ordeal. Richie watched the the way his lips pulled down just the slightest and the way he dragged out leaving as long as possible.

  
“So are you walking home with me or did you plan on staying here until the janitor kicks you out?” Richie elbowed Bill to get his attention and the taller boy looked at him like he was surprised to still see him.

 

“I t-t-thought you w-would want to get home early.” Bill shoved his hands into his pockets and followed Richie out the door. Derry was painted auburn and yellow with leaves scattered along the sidewalks and roofs. It wasn’t quite chilly enough to warrant a winter coat (for anyone but Eddie) but there was a sharp breeze that didn’t fail to remind people of the season.

 

“I’d rather go skinny dipping at the quarry. At least then I could avoid hearing my mom bitch for a while.” Richie scoffed. He kicked at leaves in his path and sent the colorful mess up in a flurry. Bill glanced at him and the grin on Richie’s face looked a bit more angry than cocky for once.

 

“Y-y-you’d get sick.” Bill offered in hopes to dissuade him. If Richie was sick then there would be no getting him out of bed for the entire week. The boy was more than a little dramatic and without Eddie or Stan to call him on his shit Richie would start writing up a will.

 

“I don’t give a shit. Sounds better than spending time acting like a perfect family.” Richie frowned. He rocked on his feet in Bill’s driveway and tried to come up with a good reason to keep talking until Bill’s dad stepped out on the porch. 

 

“I’ll s-see you later, r-r-Richie.” Bill looked at his father and hurried up the front steps. He waved once more to Richie before ducking inside and up to his room. Richie watched the Denbrough house from the sidewalk for a minute. He used to envy Bill for his family. After Georgie’s death it was like the Denbroughs gave up. Mrs. Denbrough hardly even acknowledged when Bill brought any of the Losers home and Mr. Denbrough…well it was shocking to even see him at home. Richie drifted home with the idea of families on his brain.

 

* * *

 

  
It was a mistake to even think dinner could go well. Richie rubbed his hands together and stormed down the street. They couldn’t ever just have a normal family moment. Richie was on his best behavior, even dressed up in his least wrinkled button down, but that didn’t stop his mom from complaining about him.

 

His dad and uncles were too engrossed in some stupid conversation about baseball to even pay attention but Richie could hear them. His cousins giggling as they shot looks over at him. His aunt and his mom talking about how much easier girls were. Agatha was the last straw though. Richie could handle the girl talk, he’d heard it all before.

 

What he couldn’t handle was the way his mom scooped up his youngest cousin and cooed at the toddler. Richie couldn’t stand the happiness he’d never seen directed at him when she tickled the little girl and talked about how cute she was. Richie left the house without so much as a goodbye and let the door slam behind him. No one chased him.

 

He found himself at Bill’s entirely by accident. Richie had no idea where else to go and let his feet lead him. He unlocked the basement door with the key above the window sill and let himself in. It was quiet upstairs but Richie paid it no mind as he curled up on the old couch shoved back into the corner.

 

Richie must have dozed off because he woke with a jolt at the sound of yelling. He couldn’t pick out who it was but there were suddenly footsteps on the basement stairs and he shrunk into himself on the couch. “R-richie?”

 

Bill’s voice shook more than normal and Richie strained to look at his friend in the near darkness. The Denbrough boy dropped onto the couch and didn’t speak for a while. Richie felt his chest tighten as he listened to Bill sniffle quietly and he hesitantly scooted closer. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Richie asked softly. Bill shook his head and Richie took one of Bill's hands in his own. They sat pressed together on the ratty couch for longer than either could really say. Bill broke the silence first.

 

“Thank you.” He sounded steadier than before and Richie was relived. 

 

“For what?” Richie huffed a quiet laugh. “I’m just here taking up space on your nice ass couch.” Bill squeezed his hand and Richie could feel blood rush to his cheeks as he was reminded of his grip on Bill. He didn’t let go though and neither did Bill.

 

“I’m t-t-tired.” Bill admitted with a sigh. He leaned slightly against Richie’s shoulder and Richie didn’t know what to do. He sat still and quiet until the soft sound of Bill’s snoring gave away his friend sleeping. Richie shifted until Bill was resting on his lap and smoothed a hand over the sleeping boy’s hair. He did his best to ignore the hammering of his heart in his ears and listened to Bill’s breathing until he fell asleep himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Richie woke up disoriented. He was burning up and his pillow groaned when Richie wiggled to try and get comfortable again. He blinked his eyes open and stared blearily at the face in front of him. Bill yawned, covering his mouth with one hand and Richie was suddenly very aware of the fact Bill’s other hand was laying across his back.

 

“You know, when I said I wanted to sleep with someone this is not what I meant.” Richie looked at Bill with a dorky grin and Bill rolled his eyes.

 

“S-shut up, trashmouth.” Bill rumbled back. Richie wormed closer to look at Bill’s face and his friend let out an oof. He studied Bill’s face, hovering just inches above it and Richie could feel his heartbeat pick up.

 

“Bill.” Richie’s voice was hardly even a whisper. Bill opened his eyes and choked on his breath. Richie’s face was closer than he’d expected and Bill’s mouth moved in a failed attempt to form words. Richie’s eyes looked so different without his glasses pressed against them. There was something earnest and soft about them and Bill wondered how he’d never noticed.

 

For a moment it was simply a stand-off, both boys staring at each other on a ratty basement couch. Bill moved first. His hands cupped Richie’s face and he pressed their mouths together softly. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d taken when Richie’s hand twisted his shirt and the smaller boy kissed back with enthusiasm.

 

“This, is more what I was thinking.” Richie said breathlessly. His cheeks were red and he was smiling again.

 

“Beep-beep, Richie.” Bill sighed, but his smile matched Richie’s.

 


End file.
